Beginner's Guide: Fanfictions/Characters
Rules On Your Fanfiction/Fanon Character(s) Only character(s) that are respectful to the rules will be accepted. ''' Do not create offensive character(s). (Not blood, violence, sex, or an attack against someone or a way of thinking). Your character(s) must not have a name or design that offends a certain user's religion, race, or nationality. If you just want your character to be related to a canon character (i.e Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug) as a brother, sister, mother, etc, that is also fine. Your character(s) can't be overly powerful for no reason, have everyone like them with little to no effort, and/or have no flaws, that is, a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. If you're unsure if your character(s) is/are a Mary Sue or not, consider taking a quiz or reading guides. The quizzes aren't the final say in if your character(s) is/are a Mary Sue or not, but they can tell you if your character(s) need some work or not. '''Making a Fanfiction Character You can either draw your own, use a render, photoshop a character from a movie/show to look like your character, use Club Penguin, CPPS.me, Mirai, or any other CP related game, or use a animal/human generator game. I can't decide what my character should look like! '''Think about the franchises (TV shows, video games, books, etc) you like. Do you want to make your fan character(s) from one of those universes, or a completely new OC (own character) from your fictional world? You can also explore the pages here for ideas, aswell as other websites and wikis! '''Theft is forbidden! Only use images from artists you have asked the permission. If you are using free linearts or blank renders from other members or other sites, you have to add the name of the person who made it, a copyright is obligatory. Be unique! '''Don't steal other peoples' fan characters and claim them as your own. If you wish to do that, ask the owner of the character, but it isn't likely they'll say yes. Also, don't just make your character just a twin of an already existing character and make them have no relation. '''Characteristics Personality Based on your character's looks, what kind of personality would fit them? Think about how they would act when meeting others, what they think of new things, and their structure. For example, a character with a tough structure would be seen as superior to others and strong, unless they're one of those "ironic" characters. Is your character clever? Annoying? Depressed? Loyal? What's their hobbies? Do they enjoy other people's company? A good character always has a strong and diverse personality from other characters. A character with the exact same personality as an already existing character is just not creative and sort of lazy. History Where was your character born? Do they have any special powers? What happened to their parents? Are they best friends with anyone? Why is their personality the way it is? How are they what they are today? Those are just a few questions you can ask yourself to get your character's history started. Your character doesn't need to have a big history, such as if they have amnesia and don't remember their past. But a history can be a good foundation for a well-developed character. It should tell when the character was born (doesn't have to be exact date) and where, how they've moved over the years, and events at certain ages. What are their flaws/strengths? One of the most important character traits are flaws. Your character needs them, because if they have no flaws, how are they interesting? Your flaws have to be something that isn't a habit. Like not being a fighter, there's many clas in all characters. It's what makes them interesting. Another important thing is the character's strengths. What are they good at? How do they do that thing in specific? These questions are vital for strengths. Not only could your character have flaws, but they could also have strengths. A character without strengths wouldn't make a character at all. An example of having a strength is being very good at defense. Both of these are vital for your character. If your character doesn't have these, they can't exist. Make sure you don't have a flawless or strengthless character, make sure you flaws and strengths are actually flaws and strengths, think about what they are, and give a reason for them. Example: Lizzie Jane Starshine is an intergalactic pookie from the dimension of Spaceasia. She is very skilled in astrology. Her parents live in a planet far away. Category:Guides